Ron's story
by WindWriter17
Summary: This is Ron's story, from his point of view. You hear all these stories about the heroes, but what about the sidekicks? THis one's for Ron.
1. The Beginning of Love

As I stared at her - perfectly brewing her potion, as always - she suddenly became aware of my gaze and turned around, bewildered. "Ron? What?" she said quietly, so as not to be noticed by Snape. I shook myself out of my dream world and quickly whispered, "Oh. Er - nothing. Just bored." She nodded in understanding and turned back around. Hermione. Ron loved her name. Actually, he loved everything about her. The minute he met her, he had gotten butterflies in his stomach. She was such a smart-aleck back then, a teacher's pet. Although he tried to hide his crush from his friend Harry, he loved her with a passion that was getting harder and harder to hide. She always got this look on her face, like she was trying not to smile. Her smile. That was his favorite thing to see. Whenever she smiled at him, it seemed that his stomach leaped up into his throat. After realizing that there was five more minutes left of class, he quickly added the rest of the ingredients that were supposed to go in the potion and cringed when he saw that it had turned a horrid shade of pink, unlike the deep blue Hermione's was, and was supposed to be. The bell rang and Ron silently cursed himself for being so bad at Potions. He sighed and filled a flask of his pink concoction and hurried out of the classroom after Harry. As they headed to the dining hall for dinner, Harry groaned, "I think I'm going to be held back just for Potions...mine was yellow." Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You forgot the porcupine needles," she said, rolling her eyes. Harry stopped mid-step, slapped his forehead, but then winced as he hit his scar. Ron snickered, but Hermione turned to him and asked, "How'd you do on it?" "Er-" Ron said uncomfortably, "Magenta?" Hermione laughed appreciatively, then said, "And you, were so bored, that you didn't let them simmer in between – just dumped 'em all in." Ron tried very hard not to look guilty, but I'm afraid he didn't do so well. Harry and Hermione laughed as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "So – I'm guessing you two will need help with the potions essay?" Hermione said with a small smile lingering around her mouth. "Potions essay?" said Ron and Harry at the same time. "What potions essay?" 


	2. Inner Turmoil

Hey guys! I'm a fanfiction rookie, and I forgot to put in a note before, on my other entry. But anyway, I decided that no one ever tells the side kick's story, so that'd be my job. I've been noticing in the Harry Potter books that Ron seems to like Hermione...so I thought I'd also tell that story with previous experiences with, um, large (cough cough) crushes on people. Review PLEASE! Thanks.  
  
Later, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat in their favorite chairs in the common room. Harry was very determinedly ignoring Hermione and Ron as they bickered, once again. Ron didn't understand why he fought with Hermione so much. Maybe it had something to do with his inner turmoil of liking a girl that obviously just thought of him as a friend. Pushing that thought that caused him so much anger to the very corner of his mind, he turned back to their argument. "Hermione! I don't CARE if I missed ONE, TINY DETAIL about how to make someone magically become a musician! It's absolutely USELESS, anyway." "Well, god, Ron, SNAPE cares! If you miss something that is actually a little MORE than TINY, like having it SIMMER for an HOUR, he will call you on it! Just because you're Harry's friend! Sorry Harry," she added quickly, "But he really seems to think that by grading you poorly he's getting back at your dad." Harry nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know. Carry on." Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I'll have to write the whole stupid thing over again, because it's right in the middle." Hermione showed no mercy. "Yeah, you will," she said nonchalantly and went back to her Arithmancy homework. Ron looked at her with mixed feelings. How was it that you could be so angry at someone, and yet still like them so much? He rubbed his throbbing temples and started copying his essay over, but then stopped. He was too tired for this – he'd be up half the night making sure he didn't make any mistakes, and then correcting the ones he did. He sighed and threw down his quill. "I think I'll just finish this tomorrow...I'm too tired tonight." Harry looked up gratefully and added, "Me too. We can work on it at lunch, yeah? WE'LL GET IT DONE, HERMIONE," he added at a reproachful look from Hermione. "Fine," she said, briskly pushing all her books into her bag. "I'm tired too. And I'm done tonight's homework – I was working on tomorrow's." She gave them a chuffed look and headed towards the girl's dormitories. "Night!" she called over her shoulder. "Ni-i-i-ght," Ron stuttered, trying to smuggle a huge yawn, but finally giving up and nearly breaking his jaw. Once they had reached their dormitory, they fell down on their beds without even changing, and fell fast asleep. 


	3. Annoying Interruptions

Hey guys...here's chapter 3! Review PLEASE!  
  
The next morning dawned bright and cold. Ron realized that for once, he was up before Harry. He quickly pulled on his robes, grabbed his bag, and went down into the common room alone. He felt that he needed a few minutes by himself to think.  
No such luck. Hermione was up early as well, playing with Crookshanks. She was the last person he wanted to see this morning. He was about to turn around and go back upstairs, but Hermione saw him and said cheerfully, "Oh, morning Ron."  
"Morning," failing to reach the level of cheerfulness she had. He slumped down in his favorite armchair, and decided that he might be able to think about her without her distracting him too much.  
Hermione looked over at him and seemed to receive the silent messages he was sending her to not talk to him, and turned back to Crookshanks, who was demanding her full attention. What is wrong with you? he thought. You can't like a girl that's your friend...that'll never work out. And she obviously just likes you as a friend. But what was he supposed to do? He had already fallen head over heals for her in the years that they'd known each other. He looked over at her again. She was beautiful, with shining golden-brown locks and warm brown eyes. He needed to get out of here. She was too distracting.  
"I – I – I think I'm gonna head down to breakfast early, yeah? So I can work on my essay before Charms," he lied quickly, ruffling his hair.  
"Okay," she said easily. "Mind if I go with you?"  
There goes his plan. "Sure. Should we wake Harry?"  
She thought about that for a moment, then smiled. "Nah. He'd probably strangle us for waking him this early."  
He grinned and they started out for the dining hall.  
"So what's up?" Hermione said, slightly concerned. "You seemed pretty out of it back there."  
"Oh, er-" Had he been that obvious? "Just having a bad day, I guess. I think I nearly failed that Transfiguration test the other day."  
"Oh," she said, understandingly. "If you want, I can help you study for the next one. Or remind you to study," she added with a smile. "Now that I think about it, you didn't study at all for that last one, did you?"  
Ron blushed. He hadn't. "I guess not."  
They had reached the dining hall. Barely anyone was up, except for the first and second years that never seemed to need as much sleep. They grabbed three seats and started serving themselves breakfast. "Toast?" Hermione offered. 


	4. First Kiss?

Chapter 4 everyone...I really hope you like it! It reminds me of certain experiences...(wink wink) haha please REVIEW!!! And be BRUTAL!  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were just leaving Herbology as they heard Draco Malfoy come up behind them, close enough so that they could hear his loud, intended-to-be-overheard whisper. "I've heard that Potter," he spat the name like an insect that had suddenly crawled into his mouth, "is failing Herbology...what an idiot! Anyone can pass Herbology!" Crabbe and Goyle guffawed at Malfoy's comment, which wasn't funny at all, actually, but being the loyal cronies, it's their job. Malfoy walked off, snickering.  
Harry swallowed hard but kept going. Ron and Hermione were so taken aback by the lack of reaction that they actually stopped walking. Harry took a long, angry breath, then turned around to face him, his face flushed from annoyance. "I'm too tired to deal with it, okay? And it's also a lie, so for this one time, I'm not going to give him the pleasure of getting to me."  
Ron and Hermione exchanged an extremely surprised look, but started walking again. "You alright, mate?" Ron asked, slightly concerned. "Not get enough sleep last night?"  
Harry sighed again. "It's Cho. She's driving me insane. I don't know if she likes me anymore...and I don't know if I can be around her anymore...but I'm afraid of loosing her."  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione laughed a little. "Cho is crazy about you. Sometimes I stop and talk to her in the halls, or in the library I run into her and the very first thing she asks me about is YOU!"  
Harry's jaw dropped so far that Ron thought it might fall off. "Really??" he asked, in an excited, love struck voice. "She really does that?"  
Hermione laughed again and said very firmly, "Yes. She's in love with you, Harry."  
As Harry started floating off in his cloud of lust, Ron laughed as well and said, "You really do know when someone needs to hear something, Hermione. Except for when you start telling me off about Potions."  
Hermione smiled and replied, "Well, you needed that too. I can't let you fail Potions on my watch. Or any other subject, for that matter."  
Ron blushed at this sudden, but subtle act of affection. She cared if he failed. She cared about his grades. She cared if he failed Potions. Realizing that such statements usually expect an act of gratitude, or at least a thank you in return, he said, "Er – well, thanks, Hermione."  
Suddenly she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Anytime, Ron. I've got to get to Muggle Studies, though. I'll see you at lunch." As she walked away she looked back at his stunned face and smiled, but kept walking.  
She kissed him. On the cheek, but who cares??? She kissed him. She liked him. At least a little. Or was he making more out of this than it was? 


	5. A Secret? No WayMore Like a Joke

The three of them were sitting at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Harry was busy discussing quidditch tactics with Angelina and Alicia. Hermione and Ron were sitting exactly opposite each other, eating in silence. Ron looked up at Hermione to find her looking at him as well. When he caught her eye, she smiled at him and blushed a slight peppermint pink. Ron quickly smiled back, the most genuine smile he had smiled in a while.

Ron soon forgot about the green beans and mince pie on his fork as he lost himself in her warm brown eyes. Soon, though, he became aware of Harry, Angelina, and Alicia all watching his and Hermione's playful staring contest with knowing smiles. Ron blushed crimson and dropped his eyes to his plate, suddenly completely absorbed ingesting the entire contents of his plate.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry starting to crack up and Angelina and Alicia giggling. "Oh, shut up," Hermione said, her face a similar shade to his. Hermione stood up briskly to hide her embarrassment, and said casually, "I think I'm going to spend the rest of lunch in the – _Room of Requirement -_" she said the last part in a very obvious whisper, "to study in quiet. If either of you need help with your Herbology essay, you can come."

Ron didn't take the hint that she had dropped, but Harry did. Seeing that Ron wasn't moving, he nudged him in the ribs, _hard, _and when looked at him in confusion, he raised is eyebrows and looked at Hermione. Sudden realization dawned on Ron, so he quickly scooped up his bag and followed her.

Once the din of the Great Hall had lessened in the entrance hall, Ron called after her, "Hermione!"

She turned around with a smile on her face once again. "Decided to take me up on it rather than fail?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah," he said, not even embarrassed in the slightest. They walked in silence, occasionally catching the other's eye and exchanging small smiles. Once they reached the Room of Requirement, they both automatically thought of a place and walked back and fourth three times. After the third time, Hermione took a hold of the door handle and opened the door.

There was three huge rows of books on Herbology, but also two comfy armchairs, very close next to each other, a fireplace blazing and crackling, and a small table in front of the two armchairs. "So..." Ron said awkwardly, "I suppose we should get started?"

"Yeah," said Hermione easily. She sat down in one of the chairs, opened her bag and got out her Herbology book, a piece of parchment and a quill. Ron soon followed suit, and soon they were scratching away.

A couple of times, Ron looked up to glance at her beautiful face, in a small frown of concentration. The fourth time he looked up, she looked up as well, and their eyes locked. There was no small playful shadow of a smile this time, just a blazing want in both their eyes. Overcome with bravery he had never known, Ron leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, long but slow and sweet. When he finally stopped, she leaned her forehead against his and bit her lip as she tried to catch her breath.

When she was over the shock of him kissing her out of nowhere, she pulled away, looked at him, got off her chair and onto the floor, and, kneeling, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him after her. As soon as he was on the floor, she moved towards him and started kissing him back, hard, slowly opening her mouth.

She came up against him, pressing her chest against his. She was now up on her knees, her arms around his neck, stroking the back of his head. Ron got caught in the moment for a little while but soon came out of it as the shock of not being rejected like he imagined he would be over and over again settled in. He gently pushed her back and said firmly, "Hermione."

She smiled at his surprise. "Yes?"

He frowned in confusion. "But I always thought...you and Krum...I was the only one..."

She laughed a little. "I told you before, Viktor and I are just friends. And...I guess you were wrong." She smiled again and kissed him again, this time, as light as a butterfly...he was floating away...

Harry was sitting in the common room with Fred and George when Ron came back, and as soon as they laid eyes on him they all put on cocky grins. "So Ron," said George, "get much work done?"

Harry joined in, with a knowing smile. "Yeah, Ron, I'm just so tired. Can I use your notes?"

Ron sat down in a nearby armchair, unable to keep from smiling. "Oh, shut up, you bloody twits."

Just as he was sitting down, Hermione entered the common room as well. "Hello Hermione," said Fred brightly. "Get much work done?"

"Why yes, in fact I did," said Hermione, just as cocky. "I got a number of things I wanted to accomplish done."

Fred, George, and Harry all snorted and covered hysterical grins. Harry actually fell off of his chair, by accident.

"Cocky bitches," Hermione muttered as she passed.

"Well, Hermione! I say!" said George, in mock-surprise. "Watch your tongue, young lady! What has been poisoning your mouth lately???"

Harry and Fred burst into hysterical laughter and Harry gave George a high-five. "I'm going to bed," Hermione said drily.

"I second that," Ron said, still blushing.

"Well, be careful Hermione, don't accidentally go up to the boys' dormitories, someone might be tempted," Harry said.

"SHUT UP, HARRY," Hermione and Ron yelled from over their shoulders, then both went their separate ways up their dormitories' stairs.

A few minutes later, as Ron was in his pajamas and reading a book on his bed, Harry came up, grinning. "Sorry mate," he said apologetically. "Just a bit of fun."

"You're a jackass," Ron said, grinning.

"Yeah, well," Harry said mischievously, "you're a bit of a pimp."


End file.
